


The Gang Comes Out

by ChloShow (orphan_account)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ChloShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Dennis at their monthly dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of singingtomysoul's post: http://singingtomysoul.tumblr.com/post/82095381444/mac-sitting-dennis-down-one-evening-and-saying

[7:30pm]

[On a Thursday]

[Enter Mac and Dennis’ monthly dinner]

[both laughing bc of some joke Dennis was telling]

Mac: [laughing to the point of nearly giggling]

Dennis: Alright. [good-naturedly]

Mac: [still laughing; squints eyes in laughter]

Dennis: [embarrassed/fed up] Alright. [pauses; waits; looks around then back at Mac] Please, for the love of god could you stop laughing? People are staring at us. We’re at Guigino’s for Christ’s sake.

Mac: Whew! [catches breath]

Dennis: Are you civilized enough to continue our conversation?

Mac: [preps self in response to Dennis’ remark] Okay, so don’t panic, but I think it’s about time we broach a certain subject.[clasps hands together]

Dennis: What subject?

Mac: You know what subject. This _thing_ [hand point at the table] that’s been going on for the past year—[interrupted by the food arriving]

Dennis:[attention is drawn to the food] Eyyy, just in time.

Mac: Anyway, as I was saying—

Dennis: This isn’t gonna take too much longer is it because I don’t want my noodles to get cold.

Mac: [confused; impatient] Just eat them now.

Dennis: Mac, this is _Guigino’s_ ; I can’t hold a conversation while I’m _eating_.

Mac: The only reason we’re even allowed in here after what happened last time is that you told them you were going to propose to me tonight and that you’d pay extra.

Dennis: Yeah, well, last time wasn’t even really our fault.  If Frank and Charlie had just _paid tribute_ —

Mac: [frustrated face staring out at nothing; speeds up his talking and holds out hand in front of him] Which brings me to the point. If we acknowledge the subject and deal with it before anything weird happens, our friendship can still remain unaffected.

Dennis: [surprised at Mac’s insight; repeats understandingly] Unaffected.

Mac: Exactly the same.

Dennis: Yeah, exactly the same. I get it.

Mac: [relieved, gestures toward Dennis] Great. [leans back]

Dennis: [waits for Mac to continue, but Mac doesn’t; treads lightly] So you’re not gonna call us boyfriends or some shit are you, cause I’m not quite down with that. I have more of a friends with benefits deal in mind.

Mac: [stunned] Dennis, what are you talking about?

Dennis: [points with fork; about to start eating] You’re in love with me, and you want us to bang without it getting weird. I understand.

Mac: [stunned] I’m the one—[stops][confrontational] _You’re_ the one in love with _me_ , and I want you to stop pretending to kiss me and saying my name when you screw chicks and shit. [squints incredulously] Why would you think I’m in love with you? I’m like the straightest guy you know.

Dennis: [narrows brow]

Mac: [rolls eyes like it’s obvious] Come on, you worship the ground I walk on! The whole Gang knows about it.

Dennis: [narrows brow further]

Mac: [condescending understanding] I know I’m irresistible and whatnot, but it’s a strictly look and don’t touch type deal.  [reconsiders] Actually, I’d feel more comfortable if you didn’t look _or_ touch if I’m being completely hones—

Dennis: [punches Mac in the face]

[Title Card]

[theme music]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan on this becoming a mutlichapter thing, but if it does, don't be surprised.


End file.
